


Más de un rostro...

by Antauge



Series: Más... [3]
Category: Onyx Equinox (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antauge/pseuds/Antauge
Summary: Nelli lamentó dejarlo solo, en verdad solo cómo nunca lo había estado en un mundo para el cual no estaba preparado y, mientras caía con la sangre flotando fuera de su cuerpo, rogaba con sus últimas fuerzas a los dioses en los cuales nunca depositó gran fe.
Series: Más... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100711
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	Más de un rostro...

**Author's Note:**

> Seré brutalmente honesta la transición entre el Yaotl de los primeros capítulos con los últimos me pareció apresurada. Ya lo dije. * lanza las hojas al aire * disfruten :3

**“Más de un rostro…”**

_I still hear your voice, calling my name_  
 _And like every new choice, it carries the promise_  
 _That we'll find our love, that we're not just like moths to flame_  
  
Moments before the storm, 

Poets Of The Fall.

* * *

Cuando Nelli estaba viva no había puesto a un dios sobre otro. No había buscado patronato de ninguno ni se había entregado a culto en específico. Presentaba ofrendas a las diosas como era la costumbre y jamás cuestionó las ofrendas más crueles a los dioses mayores. El mundo era como era. Había aprendido a aceptar cada matiz en este lienzo desde que perdieran primero a su madre y luego a su padre. Podía ser cruel al punto de hacerte caer de rodillas, podría parecer injusto, pero lo cierto es que se reflejaba en toda criatura que existía en él, y también era maravilloso, pues tenía dentro belleza, tenía personas como Izel que era amable por naturaleza, dulce en disposición desde que era un niño de pecho.

Nelli había temido por mucho tiempo que el mundo le arrebatara a Izel, que su pequeño hermano perdiera su buen corazón, porque veía tras esos ojos de cachorro el resentimiento acumulándose, un paso en falso y caería por el peñasco, por eso lo protegió cuanto le fuera posible, trató de hacer de él un hombre digno. 

¿Fue su manto por demasiado tiempo?

Nelli lamentó dejarlo solo, en verdad solo cómo nunca lo había estado en un mundo para el cual no estaba preparado y, mientras caía con la sangre flotando fuera de su cuerpo, rogaba con sus últimas fuerzas a los dioses en los cuales nunca depositó gran fe. 

Rogaba por Izel.

Cuando el cuerpo de Nelli golpeó la superficie del agua, era ya un cascarón vacío.

Entre sangre y plumas blancas, el alma se había elevado. 

Era y no era ella cuando volvió abrir los ojos. 

"Allí estás", había dicho Quetzalcóatl con una sonrisa que no llegaba a iluminar los divinos ojos mientras la acunaba entre sus manos. No había frío en ese lugar, pero tampoco dicha ni paz, sólo la sensación de flotar. "Lo sé, nunca es lo que esperan, lo que creen que va a ocurrir; ser elegido por los dioses siempre es… difícil"

Hubiera asentido de entender de qué hablaba el dios, pero se limitó a ver en todas direcciones. En un principio, encontró sólo un cielo que parecía eterno. Un mar de fuego y oro. Nubes pintadas en los hermosos tonos del atardecer, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no era lo único allí.

Sobre su cabeza había ramas, frondosos brazos de tallo verde como el jade, vibrantes con hojas que iban tornándose más oscuras conforme alzaba la vista hasta el punto que eran negras como la noche y la luz entre ellas era como las estrellas.

Un cielo lleno de estrellas.

Había más como ella en ese lugar, más hermanas de plumaje blanco brillante que entonaban una hermosa canción. 

“Este será tu nuevo hogar”. 

Desde entonces había servido a su señor siendo sus ojos.

Sabía quién había sido Nelli, las memorias estaban allí flotando dentro de ella como hojas en el viento, pero no había sentimientos ligados a esa colección de memorias excepto por uno, un punto de tibieza, ese amor impoluto, profundo y eterno de una madre que no le dejaba olvidar quién era Izel.

Izel, cuyo grupo ahora descansaba bajo el árbol en que ella estaba apostada.

Izel, quién ya no estaba solo, pero quién debía crecer en fuerza y conocimientos para ser el medio del cambio que ansiaba su señor Quetzalcóatl.

Cada vez que veía a Izel, algo dentro se agitaba y quería cantar.

Una dulce canción.

Una alegre.

Una triste.

Se conformó con emitir un corto ulular. 

* * *

Yaotl alzó la vista al escuchar al ave sobre sus cabezas y hubiera saltado al árbol para alcanzarla de un zarpazo de no ser porque Izel estaba apoyado contra su costado. Irritado e incapaz de dar voz a su molestia, resopló.

Según sus cálculos, verían las puertas de Tenochtitlan mañana al medio día, pero ahora comenzaba a dudar del primer impulso de traer aquí a estos jóvenes. En su momento fue porque la gran capital estaba bien protegida, una de las pocas ciudades que los dioses consideraban neutrales.

El axis del mundo. 

Su ciudad. 

Había nacido allí durante los primeros años de gloria. 

Con suerte, ni su señor ni Quetzalcóatl irían tras ellos allí.

Con suerte, Izel y los demás podrían ganar el favor de algunos dioses, lo ideal sería llamar la atención de Huitzilopochtli, ganar el favor del dios de la guerra.

El emisario de Quetzalcóatl graznó una vez más antes de alzar vuelo y esta vez no pudo evitar gruñir por lo bajo. Los había seguido desde que escaparon. No hacía más que volar sobre ellos, graznar con la mirada fija en Izel, pero, así como él estaba atrapado en este cuerpo de jaguar sin poder alguno o forma de comunicarse con los demás, así el emisario del Señor del Oeste no podía hacer otra cosa que aletear.

Posiblemente era un alma recién ascendida. 

¿Por qué Quetzalcóatl aún seguía sus movimientos?.

Cuando habló con el dios en aquellas ruinas, logró captar algo entre las palabras, chispazos de una emoción, pero, en ese momento, sus ojos no lograron apreciar la verdad que ocultaba el corazón del dios, después de todo, aunque llevara el poder del espejo, no era ni por asomo versado como el dueño del mismo en las figuras difusas que éste presentaba a sus ojos. 

Sin embargo, Quetzalcóatl debió ganar porque, cuando el equinoccio pasó, el sol volvió a salir y el mundo no terminó; lo que sea que ocurrió entre los dioses en la última puerta, detuvo los planes del fin del Quinto Sol dándoles tiempo.

¿De qué? No estaba seguro. 

No era cómo si pudieran ganarle a uno de los Cuatro Señores.

Alzó la vista en dirección a la rama donde estaba posada, momentos antes, el ave. 

Ser un emisario, tener el favor de los dioses… de su señor… ahora todo era humo.

Qué amargo camino había decidido seguir al separarse de aquel a quien sirvió por tanto tiempo y que, a cambio de la lealtad, lo bañó con afecto desde que renació bajo su servicio, pero el hambre, así cómo la decepción en los hombres, había ido menguando la razón de su amo, volviendo habitual el lado cruel.

Con un resoplido, bajó la cabeza para apoyarla sobre sus patas cruzadas. 

Había elegido a estos humanos sobre su dios porque veía en ellos que eran dignos, eligió a la humanidad sobre su señor porque no podía pensar en destruir este mundo, pero de nada servia ver hacia atrás y, aun así, cuando el sueño lo abrazó, no pudo escapar de los fantasmas del pasado, no de la vida humana que tuvo ni de las promesas de amor hacia Mictecacihuatl que no valían ya, sino de aquellos años en que dormía con la cabeza en el regazo de su señor, cuando la locura no se había apoderado de los dioses.

Cuando todo era armonía.

* * *

_Here's to my future_   
_Here's to my yesterday_   
_Here's to change_   
_Oh, here's to my yesterday_

Yesterday

Imagine Dragons


End file.
